


[Banners & Wallpapers] More Than Was Lost (Has Been Found) Series

by Knowmefirst



Series: Banners, Wallpapers, & Icons Oh My! [36]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5208458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These wallpapers and banners were created for the series 'More Than Was Lost' specially for the fic tittle 'Bear Me Safe Through Dark' for the Marvel Big Bang 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Banners & Wallpapers] More Than Was Lost (Has Been Found) Series

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bear Me Safe Through Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209217) by [enigmaticblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticblue/pseuds/enigmaticblue). 



> **Enigmaticblue:** I had so much fun doing this art for you :) Hope you like it! Also, I'm sorry that I didn't finish on time with all your art, I'm still missing your icons, another banner and your separators, sorry! :( 
> 
> **Artist/reader Note:** I really recommend this series. From the first fic to the last one is full of non stop feels. I don't want to say to much because I don't want to give it away, but seriously you guys have to go and read this series. 
> 
> **Note:** Warnings are only for the art, not the fic.

  
**Art for 'More Than Was Lost'**

 

 

**Art for 'Iron and Blood'**

 

 

**Art for 'Bear Me Safe Through Dark'**

 

 

  



End file.
